Moving Buddies
by MoonlightUsa
Summary: Chiba Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi have been going out for four years, loving each other deeply. However, Mamoru’s father now wants to move to America, leaving Mamoru with the decision: love or family?
1. The News

**Moving Buddies**

**Written by MoonlightUsa**

**Chapter 1**

_Summery: __Chiba__ Mamoru and Tsukino Usagi have been going out for four years, loving each other deeply. Living with their parents next door to one another, seeing one another daily made them grow together even more. However, Mamoru's father now wants to move to __America__, leaving Mamoru with the decision: family or love?_

***

            _'Please don't make me walk home today, Mom, please pick me up.'_

Tsukino Usagi looked up at the clock in her computer classroom, biting her lip. The day was going to end in a few more minutes, and with that luck snow was beginning to fall fast. The sidewalks were filled with ice; her school didn't provide bussing, and because of that students either had to walk or get picked up. She lived a mile away from the school, and it really was a bummer having to walk home in the snow.

            Sometimes her Mom – Ikuko – would be able to pick her up from school, along with her brother. Because her Mom owned her own business, her work varies in time. She could work from 9 – 5, 11 – 2… it mainly depended on her work load. However, lately the mortgage demand is rising, leaving her Mom working late. 

            _'Two minutes left… please Mom, I don't want to walk.'_

She looked down at her notebook. The math equations she was once writing down were now covered by the mindless squiggles she began to draw as she was lost in thought. Winter in this town was not a joyous season; it lasted for months on end. Even the wind entered through the windows through the classroom; that's just how cold the air was outside. Students would even wear their winter coat during the day! Oh how she couldn't wait for spring to come.

            _BRRRRRRRRRRRRING!_

            Students began to file out of the math classroom, egar to get out of the building and out into the world. Locker doors slamming and loud voices became the tune in the hallway; this was the typical after school conversation. She slowly went over to her locker, which was down the hallway from her math classroom. Standing in front of the tan locker, she did her combination and threw her textbooks in her locker. She did a quick check in the mirror, then grabbed her baby pink coat and slid it on. Slamming the locker shut, she grabbed her bag and made her way down to the stairway. She went out the door, the chill entering her warm body. It had to be at least four degrees! She let out a deep breath from her soft pink lips, a small cloud of air forming as she exhaled. She briefly scanned the area, and then strutted over to the tree off to the side of the sidewalk. She leaned up against the frosting branch, peering at the main doorway where students filed out in large groups. She looked threw her bag, shuffling around papers, house keys, and pens until she found her gloves. She slid them on her small chilled hands, and then shoved them deep into her pockets to keep them somewhat warm. She twiddled her fingers in her pocket as she noticed the cluster of students coming out the doors slim down. She let out a sigh; yet again he didn't come out on time. If her Mom came, she really didn't want to miss her ride. She pulled her cell phone out of her bag and looked at the time. '_3:05'_ Her Mom would be leaving in a few minutes if she came to get her. She was just about to turn around until she heard her name being called.

            "Usako!! Usako!!"

            She looked in the direction of her name being called and saw a young man running towards her. He struggled to get his coat on as he ran towards her, his hair tangling itself with the wind. His deep sapphire eyes showed a glint of happiness as he darted towards her, a smile forming across his face. Once he reached her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace.

            "Mamo-chan!" she wailed. "What took you so long?!"

            He grinned and then broke their embrace, motioning for them to cross the street. The light changed, and then they hurryingly crossed the street. He looked down at her, softly kissing her rosy cheek. 

            "Gomen, Usako. Mr. Saiyama needed to talk to me about something."

            Usagi looked around the area, trying to spot her Mother's car. Grinning, she saw the light blue Saturn parked a few driveways down, and began to walk fast in that direction.

            "Why did the principal need to see you, Mamo-chan?"

            As she reached the car, she quickly grabbed the car handle and opened the door. She and Mamoru slid into the back seat of the car, letting the heat circle her chilling body. She leaned over and gave her Mom a kiss on the cheek, greeting her.

            "Hi, Mama! Arigato!"

            "Hi, sweetie." Mrs. Tsukino greeted. "What took so long today you two?" She looked at the two of them, and then signaled to pull out into the street and head home.

            "Mamo-chan was just about to tell me, Mama. He said the principal wanted to talk to him."

            "Hai." Mamoru interrupted. He broke out into a huge grin as he pulled out an envelope. "As it turns out, I have been accepted to be an intern at the hospital during the first four periods of the day!" 

            "Honto ne?!" Usagi clapped her hands together and giggled. "I knew my smart Mamo-chan would get that internship!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "Congratulations, Mamo-chan!" 

            "Great job, Mamoru-san." Mrs. Tsukino commented. "I bet your father will be ecstatic."

            "Me too, Ikuko-san. He keeps saying how this is the best thing for me to do if I want to be a doctor." Mamoru replied, holding Usagi in his arms.

            "It is." Mrs. Tsukino responded. "Out of the entire district you got accepted to work at the hospital. You should be very proud of yourself, Mamoru-san."

            Mamoru nodded. "Hai, I am." He handed the envelope to Usagi, who pulled the letter out from the inside of the envelope immediately and began to read it.

_Dear __Chiba__ Mamoru,_

_                        After thoroughly looking through your school records, your grade point average has excelled beyond our minimal requirements. Out of the 50 candidates for the internship at __Juuban General__Hospital__, you have been selected. Your first four periods of the day (which your schedule shows are free periods) will now be based at the hospital. You will need your own way there, but we can require transportation back to your high school. Please call us at 8007351728 to confirm your acceptance. Congratulations, we look forward to hearing from you._

_                                                            Dr. Segi Kakumo_

            "Wow, Mamo-chan. You are going to call them back, right?" Usagi looked up to him with a large grin.

            "Hai, Usako. I'm going to call tonight after I show my father the letter," Mamoru responded. 

            The conversation came to a halt when the car pulled into the driveway in front of a beautiful two story white house. Opening the door, Usagi rekindled feelings with the chilly air, and began to walk to the front door of the house. She turned around and waved goodbye to her Mom, who was going to go pick up her younger brother whose school let out 15 minutes later than hers. She waved Mamoru to come in, and then walked into the warmth mixed with the potpourri scent of the house. She kicked off her sneakers, and then dropped her bag next to the closet. She took off her coat while grabbing a hanger from the closet inside. 

            "Mamoru?" Usagi asked as she placed her coat on the hanger, "Can you help me in one part of my video game. I'm stuck." 

            Mamoru laughed. He took his coat off and placed it over the railing of the doorway, sliding off his shoes at the same time. He grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulders, then walked over to her and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

            "Anything for you, Usako," he responded lovingly.

            Giggling, she grabbed his hand and led him up to her room, where she plopped on the pink bean bag chair that nestled right in front of her television. She flipped on her PS2 and plopped down in her chair, loading up her saved game. She motioned for Mamoru to sit next to her, and then she thrust the controller in his hand and explained her dilemma.

            "Ok, it seems I don't have very good eye-hand coordination. I can't hit these button combos fast enough. Can you try and do it?" she looked at him with a puppy-dog face.

            Mamoru kissed her pouting lip. "Usako, I already said I would help, didn't I?"

            "... Hai," she replied, her face a little red. She handed him the controller and then sat and watched as he hit each combo quickly and accurately. In about ten minutes, he had the three most difficult stages completed, and they were heading on to the final destination. Usagi watched in excitement as she watched this scene of the game finally complete, and she threw her arms around Mamoru, who went and saved the progress so Usagi could go and beat the game on her own. He hugged her back tightly, and then kissed her softly on her forehead. 

            "Ne, Usako, you said you needed help in Chemistry, right?" Mamoru brought up as he looked at the scattered textbooks under her desk.

            Wincing, Usagi gave a slight nod. She should have known that this afternoon wasn't going to be all video games, kisses, and treats; homework had to be involved somehow. Oh well, at least it would help her pass her classes, and with Mamoru's tutoring, she has been passing all of her classes with a fairly decent grade. Usagi crawled over to her textbook and slid it across the floor, spitting in disgust. 

            "Ne, Mamo-chan, I hate Chemistry. Explain to me why I'm taking it again?" Usagi whined as she grabbed a few pieces of loose Leif paper and a pen. Writing the assignment down on the top of the paper, she crawled next to Mamoru and began to look over the text.

            "Because, Usako, Ms. Jybo said you needed another class to keep a full time schedule, and you're the one who thought blowing things up in class would be fun," Mamoru replied.

            "Oh yea. Well, that went right through the roof. Ok, Mamo-chan, I'm having problems with the acid and base colors. When it's an acid, it's blue? Or was it pink?" Usagi's nose wrinkled as she thought about the different substances that she had to memorize and how she has not been experimenting too much with these chemicals. 

            "Actually, Usako, you just need to switch what you said. Acids are pink and bases are blue when you use certain identifiers," Mamoru stated as he pointed it out in the textbook. 

            "Really? So I was close? That's pretty good for me," Usagi exclaimed as she continued to examine through her book. She pointed at some information she didn't understand well, and Mamoru gladly helped her as he worked on some of his physics works he had just pulled from his bag. The two concentrated on science work for about 45 minutes until Mrs. Tsukino ringed from the hallway.

            "Mamoru, would you like to stay for dinner tonight? We're having chicken curry."

            Mamoru pondered for a second, and then remembered the envelope he had to show his father. Glancing at the clock, he realized it read 4:30pm, and then looked out the window. His father's car wasn't home yet, meaning he was going to be late. His dad, Aki Chiba, worked at the science lab downtown as one of the heads of the department. His work usually kept him busy until 4 o'clock, meaning he would be home around 4:15, if not 4:25 at the latest. Sometimes he would have to stay late if he wasn't home before 4:30, meaning that tonight he would most likely be home around 6. He looked over to Usagi, who had a glint of hope in her eyes that he would stay. Smiling, he responded: "I would love to stay for dinner tonight, Ikuko-san." 

            "Ok then, Usagi, come down in 15 minutes to set the table. Your father will also be home for dinner tonight so remember to set a plate for him."

            "Ok, Mama!" Usagi shouted as she looked at Mamoru. "Mamo-chan, I'm so glad you stay tonight. Does your Dad have a meeting tonight?" 

            "I'm not sure. He said he had some presentation coming up, but I'm not sure if it was today or tomorrow. So knowing the lack of dad's car in the driveway, the presentation was most likely today," Mamoru responded. 

            "Ah, well, I'm glad you're staying tonight. I love it when you stay late here," Usagi grinned.

            "Usako, I live next door to you. Our parents are best friends. I see you every single day until you go to bed. You're so silly," he said as he tickled her sides.

            The two began to tickle one another, laughing, screaming, and kicking at the floor. The two tumbled across the room as they both fought in this war while at the same time trying to stop the tickling they were receiving. Mamoru flipped Usagi on her back and began to tickle her sides, making her laugh and cry out to stop.

            "Beg for mercy!" Mamoru exclaimed as he began to tickle under her arms.

            "Never!" Usagi replied as she squirmed around, trying to break free of his hold. 

            "Then surrender to the extremely handsome prince who is going to make you wish you never thought of tickling him in the first place." Mamoru laughed as he continued his hold on her.

            "What prince? If there was one in here I would have already kissed him to death," Usagi slyly replied as she teased Mamoru.

            "Ok that's it, I'm going to make you wish you never knew me," Mamoru replied as he began to tickle her feet.

            "Iee! Mamo-chan!!! MAMORU STOP!!!" Usagi laughed as he kicked her foot around, trying to break the hold. Her foot finally freed itself of Mamoru's hand, but her freedom wasn't to last. Mamoru pounced on her, hovering above her body. He looked deep into her sky blue eyes and then swiftly captured her sweet lips with his own. Usagi's arms slowly wrapped around Mamoru's as the kiss lingered on; his hands sliding through her hair. The gentle kiss was interrupted by the sound of the front door closing with the booming voice of Mr. Tsukino.

            "Hi, Hun!" Mr. Kenji Tsukino said as he put his briefcase on the door and go to hang up his coat. He looked over to his wife and smiled. "How was your day?" 

            Ikuko popped her head out of the kitchen and smiled softly at her husband. Her pink lips parted as she began to speak: "I'm good, love, I'm just making some dinner. I'm glad you're home now." She walked over to him and gave him a soft peck on the lips, then turned around and went back to the kitchen to finish up her preparations.  

            Trampling down the stairs in a fit of laughter was Usagi and Mamoru. Usagi jumped into her father's arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

            "Welcome home, Papa!" Usagi cried out.

            Kenji gave her a bear hug as he laughed loudly. "Hello my Usagi. How was your day at school?" 

            Usagi stuck her tongue out. "School schmool. It's all the same to me."

            Kenji looked up and saw Mamoru. He walked over to him and gave him a slap on the back. "Mamoru-san, how was your day?" 

            Mamoru grinned up at Kenji. "Great, Kenji-san. I got my letter saying that I've been accepted into the internship at the hospital."

            "Ho ho… that's great! I bet your father will be proud." Kenji boomed.

            "Hai, unfortunately he isn't home yet, so Ikuko-san said I could stay for dinner, sir." Mamoru responded to him.

            "Of course! It's always a pleasure having you over for dinner, Mamoru-san." Kenji smiled.

            "Eep! That reminds me! I need to go set the table!" Usagi ran over to the cupboards and began to take out 5 plates. One for her Mom, one for her Dad, one for herself, one for Mamoru, and one for Shingo. Wait a sec… where was Shingo?

            "Mama? Where's Shingo?" Usagi asked. She hadn't seen him all day and was kind of curious why he hadn't busted into her room and stole Mamoru from her to play video games.

            "Oh yea, Shingo went over to his friend's house. He won't be home until 7 o'clock tonight." Ikuko responded.

            "Ok Mama." Usagi put back one of the plates and then went and set the table.

***

            "Chiba-san, as you know, Kaki-Fujitaka Corps has been expanding, launching our technology into the next stages of advancement. Seeing as you are our head of the department, we have a proposal for you. There has been rumor of Kaki-Fujitaka expanding into the American industry, and frankly, it is all true. Chiba-san, we would like to ask you if you would be in charge of the corporation in the States."

***

            Usagi placed her dish in the sink and stretched her arms out. "Mmm, Mama, that was delicious!"

            Mamoru laughed as he placed his dish in the sink as well. "Thank you, Ikuko-san, it was very good."

            Ikuko smiled as she looked up from the table where her and her husband continued to sit. "I'm glad you guys liked it," she smiled. Usagi and Mamoru ran upstairs to her room, leaving Ikuko and Kenji alone.

            "Thank you for dinner, hunny," Kenji smiled.

            "Kenji, you know I always cook for you," Ikuko giggled, "but you're welcome."

            Kenji stood up from his seat and wrapped his arms around his lovely wife. He kissed her neck softly, then pulled out a long box from inside his pocket of his business coat. Swiftly, he placed a white gold necklace lined with diamonds along Ikuko's neck. Ikuko gasped as she felt the cool piece of jewelry be placed on her warm body. Looking up at Kenji, she smiled. 

            "Happy Anniversary, Ikuko, my love."

***

            Usagi flopped over her bed as she looked at Mamoru, who was currently into his psychology book. 

            "Mamo-chan? I think you're crazy for actually wanting to read textbooks," Usagi stated.

            "Usako, Usako. You say that every day we're together, silly."

            "I know, but still, I don't understand how you can read all the time!" Usagi spat out. 

            "What can I say, I love knowledge," Mamoru laughed as he continued to read. His reading was interrupted as the sound of honking interrupted his train of thought. He stood up to look out the window, only to see that his father had come home. He slammed his textbook shut and gathered up his belongings as he looked over to Usagi.

            "Usagi, my father just pulled into the driveway. I'm going to go over and talk to him, then I'll come back over, okay?" He bent over and gave her a kiss on the forehead, then walked out the door and left.

***

            "Dad?" Mamoru's voice echoed throughout the hallway of his house as he dropped his bag on the floor next to the coat rack. He slid his coat off and hung it up, grabbing the envelope that was in the pocket in his jacket. He walked into the kitchen and looked around, finding his father rummaging through the refrigerator. 

            "Ah! Dad, I have great news to tell you!" Mamoru waved his letter in the air.

            "Mamoru!" Aki stated. "So do I!"

            "You tell me yours first, Dad. How was your presentation?"

            "It went well son, but it was the news I received afterwards that made it superior!"

            "What's that?"

            "Mamoru, we're moving to America!"

***

A/N: I hope you guys liked this story. Hehe, I even left you guys a cliffie. Please review my story! I'll update soon!

-MoonlightUsa


	2. Departure

**Moving Buddies**

**Chapter 2**

**Written by MoonlightUsa**

_A/N: Okokokok, I know that news was quite shocking o.O Ok, so maybe it makes sense because that's what the story is about, ne? Well, Miiaevia said that she hoped that the story doesn't revolve around his decision, and I can assure you that it won't. The story is going to be what happens as a result of his decision, so I leave you with that as I now continue on with chapter 2! Read on!_

_And thank you to my reviewers, you really inspired me to write the next chapter and continue on with this story! Then again, I have Cryina in my humanities class so I get harassed about updating -_-;;; Lol, enjoy!_

***

            Mamoru blinked. What the heck did his Dad just say? Moving to… America? The place that Japan bombed during the second World War? The place where the statue of Liberty stood? The place with one of… the best medical schools in the world? But… what about…

            "What did you say?" Mamoru asked; he wanted to be sure he heard right.

            "America, son! We're moving to America! The company decided to expand and they asked me to be the head of it! Can you believe this, son? You and I will be living large; you can go to the top schools and we can own fancy cars and live in a huge house! Just imagine! Isn't it great?" Aki exclaimed as he grabbed his son and swooped him into a fatherly hug.

            "But… Dad…" Mamoru stated as he pushed away from him. "What about… what about everything here? I'm still in high school! What about my Usagi? How can I pick up and leave her when you know I love her so much? Did you accept the job yet, Dad, before talking about it with your own son?" Mamoru questioned angrily.

            "Son, I…" Aki stuttered. "I accepted the job. How could I possibly turn down the chance of a lifetime? This is gre—"

            "Don't say 'this is the greatest news' or however you want to put it because it isn't. Now every accomplishment I have made here in Japan is going down the drain to move to America? Heck, Dad, I just learned that I was chosen to intern at the hospital. ME! Out of 50 of the top students in Juuban I was chosen! What about that accomplishment? Now do I have to put that dream on hold? This is my one time shot of becoming a doctor and you know that's exactly what I want to do, you've known that."

            "Son," Aki began, "Think about it. What is one of the best medical schools out there?"

            "Harvard University, I know, but what does that have to do with anything?"

            "You know, this business is stationed in Massachusetts, and that is where Harvard is…"

            "Are you going to now try and convince me with school?" Mamoru shouted.

            "You just complained about wanting to be a doctor and loosing the best chance at getting that dream excelled and I just stated how you can uphold that dream even more!" Aki roared. "I bet the only reason you're arguing with me is because you don't want to leave your little girlfriend behind!"

            Mamoru gave his father a cold stare. "That's…" Mamoru blinked. "… not true," he spat out. _'Or is it?'_

"You know it is, Mamoru. You have been crazy over Usagi since we moved in; you've been dating her for years! She's the one thing holding you down from your future! She's rooting you into Juuban so you won't leave her!"

            "DAD SHUT UP!" Mamoru stormed out of the kitchen and stomped up the wooden stairs to the second floor. Angrily, he walked into his room and slammed the door shut behind him, turning on his stereo, blaring his CD as loud as he could so he could drown out his father's voice. He groaned into his pillow. Sure, he could go to America with his father and become the best doctor he could, and if it wasn't for Usagi he would do that. But she isn't holding him down, he loves her! He would rather live in a cardboard box than be away from her studying in America! Or would she go with him? Nono, she needs to stay here where her family is, where her friends are. If he left and promised to return after his studies would she still love him? NO! How could he think of that! Dang it, his father's words were getting the best of him! 

            '_But imagine studying at Harvard… imagine being the top student and coming back to Japan and becoming one of the most respected doctors,'_ his mind asked him.

            "No," Mamoru stated. "I would rather be with Usagi."

            _'But if you left, when you came back you could give her everything she's ever wanted: money, a fancy house, foreign sports cars, exotic foods… imagine living that kind of life.'_

            "Usagi doesn't care about that kind of stuff; she would be with me if we could barely afford a mortgage."

            _'How about you try asking her? Maybe she'd wait for you, maybe she'll understand'_

"…" His mind had gotten him. Asking couldn't hurt… right?

***

            "Mamo-chan?" Usagi looked up at Mamoru with saddened eyes in the crowded hallways at his locker.

            "Ne, Usako?" Mamoru looked over to see his love on the verge of tears here at his locker. He quickly slammed the grey locker shut before he turned to her. "What's wrong?"

            She sniffled. "You said you would be back, but you never came. I waited, Mamo-chan, I waited for you."

            "Usako…" Mamoru whispered as he took her into his arms. "Gomen… my Dad and I had a fight and I guess I lost all track of time."

            "Why did you two fight?" Usagi curiously asked.

            Mamoru bit his bottom lip. '_Now wouldn't be the best time to bring this up, defiantly not. She wouldn't be able to concentrate if she had to dwell on the fact I might be leaving her.'_ He gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and smiled at her. "We'll talk about it after school, ok?" 

            Usagi nodded as she gave Mamoru a quick kiss on the cheek. "Ok, I'll meet you at the tree again?"

            Mamoru nodded quickly before placing a soft kiss on her lips. "And this time, I'll be on time."

            Usagi giggled before turning around and scampering down the hallway to her History class, disappearing into the large crowd of students. Mamoru smiled before he turned around and walked to the stairway so he could go to physics.

            After Usagi sat down in her seat in history, she put her head in her elbows as she let her mind wander. It was very unlike Mamoru to not show up at night without a phone call or a warning; curiosity burned within her. What was going on? 

***

            The morning classes seemed to drag on for Usagi; lunch had finally arrived. She picked up her canvas bag and walked down the hallway to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako: her best friends. She pulled a few dollars out of her back pocket before walking into the lunch line and drooling at the food selection. She decided to get a slice of pizza, some white rice, cranberry juice, and a Dixie cup. After she handed the lunch lady $1.50, she exited the line and walked to the lunch table where her friends were currently gathered. Minako, Rei, and Makoto were surrounding a magazine while Ami was studying out of her calculus math book. She smiled as she plopped down in the seat across from Rei and picked up her pizza. 

            "Hi guys!" Usagi exclaimed in between chewing.

            No response.

            "Hello?" 

            "Mrf," came from Ami at the end of the table.

            "HEY! NOTICE ME!!!" Usagi screamed as she waved her arms in front of the girls.

            "Can't… acknowledge… drooling over… hot men…" piped up Minako.

            Usagi groaned. "Who is it this time?"

            Rei looked up as she plastered a huge grin on her face. She snatched the magazine – causing Minako and Makoto to groan – as she held up the article with a handsome young mans face all over the page. "Only the hottest man in the world – Kou Seiya! He's the yummiest man around!"

            "Yeeea…" Makoto and Minako added in dreamily.

            "You guys," Usagi laughed, "it's always a new guy every day who is the as you say 'hottest man in the world.'"

            "Shut up Usagi," Minako whined, "Unlike you we're all single so allow us the privilege to gawk at hot men in our media!"

            Usagi put her hands up in defense. "Alright, alright, rawl no need to get touchy."

            Ami peeked her eyes over her textbook as she looked at her friends; closing her textbook she picked up an apple and began to chew it. "How was your day so far, Usagi-chan?"

            Usagi slumped. "Dragging on, something happened last night with Mamoru and I'm burning with curiosity. He said he'd tell me after school, but ugh! After school is too long from now!" 

            "What happened?" Ami asked.

            "Eh, something between his Dad and him, I have no idea," Usagi stated as she began to shovel some rice into her mouth. 

            "I wouldn't worry too much, Usagi-chan, whatever it is it should blow over," Ami responded.

            "I guess…" Usagi trailed off as she finished up her drink and looked at the clock. _'Only 2 ½ more hours to go until I find out…' _ 

***

            The rest of the day seemed to drag on that when she got into math she was actually happy to be _in_ there. She took out her notebook and it flew open, grabbed her pencil and began to diligently take notes. Maybe if she kept herself busy the rest of the class could go faster, then the day would end and then she could find out. She rubbed her eraser to her chin; she was now getting nervous over curious. What kind of news did he have for her? How bad was it going to be? What happened between him and his father… ugh! She looked up and scribbled down a few equations as she tried to distract her mind from all these thoughts. She wasn't going to understand any of this during her homework time, but these thoughts are making her go nuts! Her stomach began to form a knot, and for the first time today, she felt that what he was going to tell her was not a very good thing.

***

            Usagi shivered as she rested against the thick branch of the tree. A chilled breath escaped into the air, forming a cloud in front of her. She squinted as she looked at the clusters of people come out from the building; Mamoru had yet to be spotted. She groaned as she looked at her watch; she had been out here for five minutes already! Where is he? She looked down and cuddled her body, trying to keep warm. She abruptavley sprung her head up as she heard Mamoru's voice through the chilled wind. 

            "Usako, gomen…" Mamoru apologized.

            She sighed. "It's alright, let's go," she bluntly stated.

            Mamoru eyed her as they crossed the street. They both looked for her mother's car, but it was no where in sight. He took her gloved hand in his own and continued down the street. "Usako, what's wrong?"

            Usagi bit her lip, "I've been curious about that fight, and something tells me it's something I'm not going to like that much," she pleaded.

            Mamoru gulped. The two of them had reached the elementary school that was a few blocks from their school, so he dragged her over to the play ground to talk to her. A lot of the kids had scattered, heading home to have their snacks and hopping on the bus, leaving only a few kids on the jungle gym, so the two of them would be able to talk. He looked into her eyes and gulped again, he didn't know how he was going to do this. He led them over to the swinging bench and sat down, holding her in his arms. He took a deep breath before finally telling her. "Usako, something's happened."

            "Ne, what happened, Mamo-chan?"

            "Well, my Dad… he got promoted."

            "Ne?! That's great, Mamo-chan!"

            "Not as great as you'd think" he mumbled under his breath.

            "Demo, why's that?" Usagi asked; she obviously heard him.

            "He's been promoted… to America."

            Usagi's eyes widened as if she learned the deadliest of news. America, America… "What…?" she managed to squeak out.

            "My Dad… he's moving to Massachusetts, his company is expanding and they want him to be the head of it. I fought with him because I asked him about all of the things here in Japan, but it didn't matter to him. Usako, I need to know, what would you think if I went with him to America?"

            Tears sprung to her eyes; Mamo-chan… moving? If anything she thought the two of them would be moving in together soon, not him moving to a whole other country! Across the ocean, in a land where they speak another language… America… Mamo-chan… out of reach. She gulped as she tried to handle how it would be without him and how she would survive; he was basically her life.

            "Would.. you come back for me?" she asked him softly. "Like… if I let you go only if you promised to return when you are old enough?"

            "Demo, there's something else. You see, in Massachusetts is Harvard, one of the best medical school there is, and well, you see I have a chance to get in there. I could make it as a doctor there, then come back here with extensive knowledge and become one of Japan's best doctors. The only thing, though, is you, Usako. Only you can stop me from doing this. If you want me to stay here, I'll stay here with you. No medical training or dreams can stop me from being with you," he whispered into her hair.

            Usagi gulped; she never expected anything like this. The feeling in her stomach was right, this indeed was horrible news! Her love leaving her… but she couldn't be selfish, no, she would let him leave. 

            "If I say yes, will you still be my boyfriend? Can… we still love one another?" she shakingly asked.

            "Of course Usako," he cried into her hair. Tears of his own began to cascade down his cheek as he imagined not being able to be with his love for years to come. "I would write you letters everyday, I would call you as much as I could, and I would come back here as often as I could. I would never EVER think of not being with you. I need you, Usako, you're my life. That's why it's up to you what I do, I want yo—"

            Mamoru was silenced by a soft kiss on his lips. He quickly grabbed her and deepened the kiss, tears streaming from both of their eyes. This kiss was the final answer: he would be going to America, and leaving Usagi here behind.

***

            Usagi ran into her room and jumped on her bed, grabbing her pillow and wailing into it. She asked Mamoru to go home and not stay with her today, her heart hurt too much to be able to look at him. Her sobs grew louder as she imagined him and her being apart; how long would he be in America? What's if he loved it there and never wanted to come back? What's if… he meets someone else? She screamed into her pillow; as much as she didn't want him to leave she couldn't hold him back, it wasn't fair. He should go and pursue his dreams of becoming a doctor, and then she could be with him. If only she could be with him sooner…

            Then it hit her. If Mamo-chan is going to become a doctor, what says she can't go to the same school and become a nurse?! Then she could be with him next year as well! Then reality dawned on her: her grades weren't high enough for that opportunity. She would have to go to a community college and take nursing credits and then transfer in two years. A smile crooked on her face; yes, she would do that. However, she wouldn't tell Mamo-chan, no. This would be a surprise; then the two of them could live in America for a while together and then come back to Japan together and open their own doctor's office! She giggled for the first time since she learned he would be leaving; maybe him going wouldn't be so bad if it means their future would be excellent. She stood up and looked out her window, which gladly faced Mamoru's bedroom window as well. [AN: NO ECCHI THOUGHTS ] She saw him propped up against his window. She knocked loudly on her window, which miraculously made him turn around. She gave him a small wave, then motioned for him to come over. She was ready to face this now; she would face anything with him forever. 

            ***

            May came quite quickly ever since the two of them learned the news. Mamoru had gotten accepted into Harvard easily, especially since he ended up taking that intern job for a few months. Usagi decided to go to the community college that was in the next district, but didn't tell Mamoru what major she was going for. He would be leaving this coming up weekend; his father decided to let him stay here and finish up the remainder of the year and then have him move in with him once he graduated. He ended up staying with the Tsukino's – which made Usagi extremely happy – ever since late March. Mamoru smiled as he gave his speech to his class, being the valedictorian. They had finally finished high school; now it was time to make their dreams come true. After his speech, he stepped down and walked off the stage, taking a seat next to Usagi. She smiled as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, then grabbed his hand as the principal began to talk. The ceremony was over shortly, then the two of them went outside into the warm air. They talked with all their friends, getting their pictures taken, getting congratulated, and getting the 'what are you going to do next' speech. 

            Usagi departed from Mamoru and walked over to her friends. Ami was going to Germany to study abroad to also become a doctor, Minako was going to the same community college as Usagi to take drama, Makoto was going to Hiroshima to take culinary arts, and Rei was going to the mountains for 6 months to train for becoming a full-time priestess. Usagi smiled as she gave her friends big hugs; after summer everyone would be departing and no one would have time for one another. Even though they all promised they would write letters and visit frequently, it just wouldn't be the same. Usagi held back a handful of tears so she could look happy; it was the day that she was finally out of high school for good! She threw her cap up into the air as she squealed; she was finally done.

***

            Usagi sat down on the couch as she looked at Mamoru's suitcases; there were 4 of them all holding his clothes and some of his belongings. This was going to be the last full day before Mamoru was going to America to study at Harvard. She bit her bottom lip; it was hard imagining living without him and now it was going to happen. She looked at the envelope that lay on top of one of his suitcases, they were his airline tickets. She picked up the envelope and looked at it. He would be leaving at noon tomorrow, flying to Chicago, and then transferring to Boston. She set the tickets back down as tears began to overflow. This was so hard, why did he have to leave? Sure she would be joining him in two years, but it's TWO years! How was she going to pull this off?

            She flew into the couch pillow as she cried. She didn't want to be apart from him, she wanted to be with him forever! She thought that once they graduated they would be getting an apartment together, getting married, and having a family. But no! Now they would have to be apart living in separate countries! 

            The door opened and Usagi sat up quickly to notice Mamoru all sweaty; he had just come back from his morning jog. She quickly wiped her eyes so he wouldn't see that she was crying, she wanted their last day together to be a happy one. She stood up and walked over to him and wrapped her slender arms around him, not caring that he was full of sweat. He, too, hugged her as he stuck his nose in her hair to inhale her scent. He looked into her big eyes and smiled; he was going to make today the best day of her life.

            "Usako, can you give me a minute, I'm going to go get changed and then we're leaving," Mamoru stated briefly.

            "Ne, leaving? Where are we going?" Usagi asked puzzled.

            "You'll see," Mamoru exclaimed as he darted up the stairway to the guest bedroom. 

            Usagi sat back down on the couch and waited patiently. She smoothed out her baby blue skirt before beginning to play with the hem as she waited. Not too long later Mamoru came out in a polo shirt and a pair of black slacks; he cleaned up nicely after running. He ran down the stairs and grabbed Usagi's hand before running out the door. He led them to a red corvette that he rented from the dealer down the street and opened the door for Usagi. She smiled as she sat down and buckled her seatbelt as she watched Mamoru close the door then run over to the drivers seat. He opened the door and hopped in, buckling up his seatbelt and closing the door before turning on the car and speeding down the street. Usagi's pigtails whipped along the wind as the car picked up more speed down the road; the summer air was wonderful and Usagi squealed as she raised her hands up in the air, having the time of her life. The ride quickly came to a stop as she realized they were in front of her favorite restaurant, the Moonlight Café. She jumped out of the car quickly and ran to the doors, jumping as she waited for Mamoru to come. He smiled, this was defiantly going to be a day neither of them would forget.

            Hours passed and the sun was setting, leaving Usagi falling bummed. She was upset that this wondrous day was going to end shortly. The two of them had lunch, went to the zoo, and then for a walk in the park. They were driving along the freeway as the streetlights began to pick up, heading towards home. She stared at the exit signs as she noticed that theirs was coming up next. She sighed as she watched them approach the exit, but then gasped as he sped up and passed by. She looked over at Mamoru with questioning eyes.

            "Usako, did you honestly think the night was over?" he asked with mischievous eyes.

            She laughed as her happiness began to pick up again. She was glad that the night was not over quite yet, however she did wonder what was going on next. The two of them continued down the freeway for around 20 minutes until they hit the part where the freeway changes into a street, which at night is usually isolated. He continued down, finally turning down a narrow street. Usagi shivered; the thought of being here somewhat creeped her out and she wondered where they were going. They continued to go up the street before they finally came to a stop. Grinning, Mamoru jumped out of the car and ran over to Usagi's door, quickly opening it. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out, kicking the door shut before running to a grassy field with a picnic basket, red and white checkered blanket, and a portable stereo. Usagi gasped; she defiantly did not expect this kind of surprise! She slammed into Mamoru's chest and gave him a gigantic hug before squealing and plopping down on the blanket. She giggled as Mamoru sat down next to her and pulled out of the basket two garden salads, some fresh fruit, roast beef sandwiches and two glasses. He also snuck out a bottle of red wine, causing Usagi to gasp. She had never drunken alcohol, and she was quite shocked that Mamoru had brought some. He noticed her nervousness and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

            "It's to celebrate..." he softly whispered, "our love for one another."

            She giggled before finally accepting and gave him a soft kiss on the lips for a thank you. The two of them began to dig into the salad, which was dressed with a light salad and crumbled blue cheese. He smiled as he watched her eat, the moonlight lighting her hair up giving it a soft sliver glow. He licked his lips from thirst and decided to pour some of the wine. He took the two glasses and filled them with a small amount, then handed one of the glasses to Usagi. She smiled as she took the glass and brought it slowly to her lips. It smelled different, not anything like the usual pop and juices she drank. She lifted the glass slowly and let the liquid slide in her mouth. The taste was quite different and it awoke her senses; it was very strong. She swallowed it, trying to take in the taste overall, then took a breath. She looked up to him; he was taking small sips without a flinch as if he had it may times before. She decided to continue to drink this; he was right, it was their last night together and she was going to do new things. 

            After the two had finished their meal, he looked down with her, his cheeks flushed from the drinking. He looked into her eyes and smiled before whispering "Aishiteru..." in her ear. She smiled and gave him another soft kiss, but then it changed into a more passionate kiss, then those turned into hungry kisses. Before they knew it both of them were laying on the blanket, drunk from each other's kisses. He pulled apart from her quickly, afraid that they would go farther. They were 17 and he was not sure if they were ready to take the next step. He took her in his arms and had her snuggle against his chest. She laid her head down and dozed off for a little while, the alcohol taking a turn on her. The two of them stayed like that for a few hours before finally realizing it was late and needed to get back home. Usagi sighed as she finally got up; she wished this day would never end. Quickly cleaning up the mess and throwing it in the back seat, the two of them headed back into town for the last time for a long while.

***

            She took a deep breath; today was the day he would be leaving. She propped herself against the doorway as she watched him pile his suitcases in the backseat. Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched him; her heart felt like it was being torn in two. She shut her eyes before anymore leaked out, but it failed. She rested her head against the panel; it hurt much more than she thought it would. He came up to the doorway and gave her a hug; it was time for him to leave. 

            "Usako... Aishiteru. I promise I'll come back as soon as I can..." he whispered softly. 

            She nodded in response; she couldn't speak, it hurt too much. With that he turned around and walked to the red car. Her eyes followed him as he turned around once more and opened the door.

            Much to his surprise, she decided to run out the door and open the passenger door herself. _'Screw it'_ she thought, _'I'm going to see him off.'_

"U-Usako?" he stuttered, "I thought you weren't going to come," he said as he looked at her with happy eyes.

            "I have to," her voice cracked, "otherwise I'll never forgive myself."

            He happily hugged her again as he put the key in the ignition and started the engine. The two of them drove down to the airport and parked in the short-term parking lot. Usagi said that she would return the car for him, which was already paid for so all she had to do was drop it off. The two of them walked over to the baggage terminal and handed his bags over. He showed the tickets to the woman, who stamped them and nodded them off. Usagi held his hand tightly through this; she was nervous, she had never been to an airport before and it was... so... big. The two of them walked over to his gate, which had only a few people waiting, reading newspapers and drinking coffee. They sat down in the cushioned red seats for around 5 minutes when the attendant called over the announcements: "Flight 621 to Chicago, IL is boarding. Please have your tickets out so we can confirm. Thank you."

            "Mamo-chan..." Usagi whispered, "Its... t-t-time..."

            "Usako," he grabbed her tightly and held her, whispering sweet things in her ear. He promised to return during winter break and write her tons of letters. Then he pulled her away from his body and pulled something out of his jacket. Usagi looked down at what he grabbed; it was a small black box. She gasped as he opened it, reveling a heart shaped ring. He grabbed it out of the box and slid it on her ring finger. He stared deep in her eyes and stated "Usako, this ring symbolizes my love for you, and it is my solemn promise that I will return and be with you forever." He kissed the ring, "this is my promise..."

            Her eyes watered, not from sadness, but from happiness. The ring was gorgeous, and she jumped in his arms. "Mamo-chan, aishiteru!" she cried out. 

            "Last call for Flight 621 to Chicago, IL..."

            "Mamo-chan... it's time for you to go," she said with a smile and teary eyes. He nodded and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before whispering "until we meet again, my love," and with that ran up to the plane and showed his ticket. He turned around and gave her a little wave before turning around and walking to the plane. She waved back and then held her hand to her heart, tears leaking out faster than ever before. She walked over to the large window and saw the plane begin to pull away. She placed her head to the glass before crying out 'Mamo-chan!' Her heart felt like it was ripping as she watched the plane fly into the sky, taking her love with it. She walked over to the seat where they were both sitting 15 minutes before, curled up in a ball, and cried. However, it quickly stopped when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She jumped up and turned around, encountering a pair of blue eyes. She held her breath before whispering out a faint 'Mamo-chan...' 

            "Daijobu, miss, are you ok?" the man with the blue eyes spoke. 

            She couldn't speak. The blue eyes.. the blue eyes... but the voice was not his.

            "Ma'am, why does your hair look like a pair of Odangos?"

            She broke out of her trance and noticed the tall black haired man staring at her, laughing at his own joke. She growled, she not only realized that it was not her love, but this stranger was making fun of her! 

            "Shut up, you baka!" she screeched. 

            "Ok, Odango," he said as he walked away to meet up with his two friends. She stuck her tongue out before finally leaving the gate and walked over to the escalators that would bring her back to the parking lot. 

            "The NERVE of that man!" she huffed as she pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the door. She jumped in the drivers seat and turned on the car, pulling out quickly and paid the small fee and left. She flipped on the radio as she drove to the rental car department, pressing buttons to find a good song to drown out today's events. She finally found a station that played one of her new favorites called 'Nagareboshi He.' She turned up the volume and began to sing along with it. 

            "Kotaete, Answer for me, Imasugu, Answer for me, Kotaete, Answer for me, Yasashiku, Answer for me!" she cried out into the wind. The song soon ended, hearing a shrieking radio announcer crying something out. Puzzled she turned down the volume as she came to a red light. 

            "Residents of Juuban, you won't believe this! The Three Lights have come to Juuban! I'm serious, they just touched down in the local airport and are on their way to the station in only a few hours!"

            She giggled; Rei, Makoto, and Minako will surely be excited about that news. Then something hit her... 

            _'Only the hottest man in the world – Kou Seiya!__ He's the yummiest man around!'_ Rei had cried out as she held up the magazine, showing off a man with... blue eyes... black hair...

            "KAMI-SAMA!" she shrieked as she hit the gas. "I ran into Kou Seiya!"

***

Well, I hope you guys liked chapter 2! I tried to make it some what long for you, and I added some twists. What's going to happen with Seiya in town and Mamoru gone? Will Mamoru and Usagi drift apart for a while? 

Guess you'll have to wait and see ^-^ Review lots!!


	3. Christmas Wishes

**Moving Buddies**

**Chapter 3**

**Written by: MoonlightUsa**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. If I did I would be charging for you every time you clicked my username ;;;_

_***_

            Weeks had past by and Usagi feel into an extremely deep depression. She couldn't eat, always slept; she really missed Mamoru. Unfortunately, school was going to start in a few weeks, so she really had to snap out of it. But every time she would try and get up, all her strength left her and she would collapse back on to her bed. There was no point in waking up if Mamoru wasn't here.

            New people moved into the house which Mamoru and Aki resided in, and every time she heard them she would curse at them, muttering how they shouldn't be there at all and Mamoru should be living there. 

            She was excited about taking nurse classes at the college. Her main goal was to pass the class with a 3.7 average, so she really needed to crank. If she could get into Harvard and be with Mamoru, everything would be worth it.

            Now if only she had the strength to get out of bed….

*RING RING*

            "Mom….." Usagi groaned.

*RING RING*

            "MOM! PHONE" Usagi screamed.

*RING RING8

            "FINE!" She picked up the receiver. "Hello?" she grumpingly asked.

            "Is this a bad time, Usako?" a deep sexy voice purred on the other end.

            "Mamo-chan!!" Usagi bolted up as a huge grin appeared on her face. "How are you!?"

            "Miserable," he simply stated. "I miss you like crazy."

            "I miss you too, Mamo-chan. I'm going insane without you here," Usagi whined.

            He laughed. "Somehow I believe it."

            "Mamo-chan!" she squeaked. "How is it in America?"

            "It's breathtaking," he said. "The air is a bit cooler, but the environment isn't as cluttered and the people here are nice. However I tend to let my Japanese slip when talking…" he trailed off.

            "Mamo-chan slip? Mr. I-passed-english-with-a-100%-every-quarter slip? That's priceless! I bet I could outlast you!" Usagi challenged.

            "Ok…" Mamoru stated, "I dare you to hold a conversation with me…" all of a sudden a deep sounding English accent took over his voice "…right now."

            Usagi gulped. Yea, maybe she could when she MOVED there, not yet. Oh well… "Alright, Mamo-chan, you're on," she spoke softly. Then after mustering up lessons in her mind, she switched and began to speak in English. "How is this?"

            "Not bad, Usako, not bad. So, how is the weather in Tokyo?"

            "It is fairly decent. The weather has started to cool off a little bit, but the sun is shining brightly," she stated confidently.

            "Oh really? It's raining here in Massachusetts."

            "I am sorry, that must put a damper on your spirits,"

            "Oh well. I'm talking with you, so nothing could bring me down," he huskily stated.

            "Mamo-chan!" Usagi giggled.

            "_Aishiteru__.._Usako…" Mamoru stated softly.

            "I love you too, Mamo-chan!" Usagi laughed aloud. "I WIN!!"

            "What? … Oh man! Alright, you win," Mamoru stated defeated in Japanese. 

            Usagi also switched back to speaking Japanese, "It looks like I could beat you if I was the one living in America, ne, Mamo-chan?"

            Mamoru laughed. "Maybe, Usako, maybe."

Mamoru and Usagi continued to chat for a few hours until Mamoru stated that this was going to cost a fortune and he had to get off soon. He also said that he would call her once a month for a few hours a phone call along with sending letters with nice presents. Usagi agreed and happily hung up the phone, finally breaking out of her depression. All cheerful once more, she stood up and got dressed nicely so she could go out and enjoy the day.

***

            Usagi walked down the park trials wearing a baby blue skirt and a light pink top, letting the sun dance on her peach skin. The warmth tickled her body with sensation and wrapped her like she was in a blanket. The air smelled like fresh flowers and sprinklers, along with a hint of ice cream. *_growl_* … speaking of ice cream… Usagi ran over to the ice cream vender and ordered a double scoop of chocolate ice cream. Licking happily, she continued walking downwards until it was all gone. While stretching, she ended up colliding with a man.

            "Gomen nasi!" Usagi bowed as she apologized.

            "It's ok… hey, you're the odango!" the man smoothly said.

            "Grrr… don't call me that!" she shrieked. "Only Mamo-chan can call me that," she simply stated.

            "Whatever you say, Odango," the man replied. He held out his hand, giving a charming smile. "Kou Seiya. What's your official name, Odango?" 

            Taking his hand, she stuck out her tongue before saying "Tsukino Usagi." 

            "Nice to meet you, Odango," he stated as he walked away, laughing.

            "Grrr… he may be famous, but he's a royal pain in the butt!" Usagi declared as she turned around on her heel and stomped away in the direction of Ami's penthouse. It was time to do some pre-school studying, and she was going to join Mamoru in Harvard!!

***

            It had been a few months since Usagi began school. She wrote Mamoru every week about her classes, but still refused to mention what she was taking. She would tell Mamoru about her vast improvements; she was second in the class, next to Ami-chan, of course. Her parents were extremely proud of her, which of course boosted her spirits even more. She had even taken on a part-time job down at a coffee shop by the school after her morning classes so she could save up to go to college in two years. And then there was Seiya; it seemed everywhere she went, there he was, calling her Odango. He was nice and all, but he was a pain. It was weird how he was always near…

            Letters from Mamoru also came in the mail every month. He would tell her about how he is head in his class and that he is a part-timer down at the hospital. His Dad was doing extremely well with the company in America; it seems they seemed to be doing better there than in Japan, which is quite weird. His Dad, though, does miss the Tsukino's, but does love the expensive life. 

            Usagi sighed as she looked out the window; a light snow had began to fall. It was winter break for the schools, and it was also the time of the month where Mamoru would call. She really wished he would be here for Christmas; she could care less about any other gift. "_Gift…. Gift… I _still_ need to go get Mamoru's gift…" _Usagi pointed out to herself as she looked at her watch. Grabbing her phone, she punched in a few digits and called up Minako to see if she wanted to go with her to the mall. After a few exchanged words, Usagi stood up and grabbed her purse and keys and set off downstairs to go pick Minako up and head down to the mall. 

***

            "So, Usagi-chan, any idea on what you're going to get Mamoru-san for Christmas?" Minako piped up as she fingered through some crystallized jewelry.

            "I'm not quite sure," Usagi replied, "I was thinking of getting him something that would help him in America, but then where's the thought? I mean, say I got him a sweater, in my opinion that's saying _'I know it's cold so here's something to keep you warm.'_ Where's the love from that?!"

            "Hm…" Minako placed a finger to her chin and tapped it as she thought. "What about something that could remind him of you and him? Like… a frame with a picture of you two along with a sweater?" 

            "Eh… seems too tacky," Usagi stated as she thumbed through a rack of t-shirts. "Men are so hard to shop for…"

            "I wish I had that dilemma, I'm still single!" Minako complained.

            "You'll find your prince charming some day, don't you worry," Usagi giggled as she looked at a pouting Minako.

            "I know, but why can't soon be like… right this second?" Minako continued to whine.

            Usagi laughed as she looked around the shelves of figurines. She saw some beautiful crystal figures, so she decided to eye through them. A flicker of light twinkled off one of them, causing her to look over. It was perfect: this figure had a caped man in a tuxedo dancing with a maiden wearing a long dress holding a single rose in her hand. The statue was resting on a mirrored stand, and was absolutely breathtaking. She looked at the price: $45.00. 

            _'It's so beautiful… but it's way over my price limit,'_ she thought sadly as she looked back at the figure. 

            _'But… it's so perfect. I'm sure Mamoru would have loved it if I got it for him," _she continued to contemplate as she stared more and more at the image.

            _'Screw it… I'm going to get it," _she finally decided. "Excuse me, I'd like to buy this, ma'am…"

***

            Usagi walked proudly as she and Minako continued on there way to the exit of the mall; it was 10:00 and the mall was closing. It had taken them an hour and a half to find the perfect gift. 

            "I'm so glad I found him this, it's so beautiful!" Usagi exclaimed as she pushed open the large glass door.

            "It is beautiful," Minako commented, "I just hope it doesn't break as you send it."

            Usagi gulped. "I… never thought of that. Oh Minako! What's if it does!? I wish I thought of that before I bought it…"

            "Don't worry, Usagi-chan. I'm sure it'll be fine. Just remember to put the words FRAGILE on it so they don't toss it around like a basketball," Minako stated as she stood by the door and waited for Usagi to unlock it.

            "You're right; it shouldn't break, at least I hope it doesn't." 

***

            It was two days before Christmas and she still hadn't heard from Mamoru, which was placing a huge damper on her holiday spirit. She had Mamoru's gift ready to go, but she was still nervous of sending it due to the fact it might break from all of the Christmas rushing. She had decided to send it the day after Christmas due to that factor, still hoping it wouldn't break. But still… it just wasn't Christmas without Mamoru. Every Christmas morning the two of them would open up their windows and cry out Merry Christmas to one another, then run outside in the cold and exchange gifts. After spending time with their own families, the Chiba's would come over to the Tsukino's and have a ham dinner and have a lot of fun. She sighed; this year there would be no celebration, no big dinner, no Mamoru. 

            "USAGI! YOU HAVE COMPANY!!" Mrs. Tsukino called from the hallway.

            "Coming, Mama!" Usagi cried back as she shoved her books under her bed in a desperate attempt to clean her room quickly. Throwing on a pair of slippers, she ran down the stairs to see a pair of deep blue eyes staring at her, jet black hair dusted with snow.

            "….MAMO-CHAN!!!" she squealed as she threw herself into his drenched open arms.

            "Usako…" he whispered as he held her close to him, taking in the moment. He missed her so much; her scent, her smile, her voice… seeing her made him feel alive once more.

            "Is this real?" she whispered into his jacket. "Are you really here?"

            He inched her chin up with this index finger, then let his lips capture hers in a swift, tender moment. They stayed like that for a brief moment, then broke apart to look in her dancing eyes. "As real as the smile on your face," he softly said that made goose bumps rise up her arm. "Your parents invited me to stay in the spare bedroom for the week, and how could I pass that up? Because I also have off for Christmas break, I just had to come up here and be with you. I missed you so much, Usako," he confessed into her golden locks. 

            Usagi smiled as she lay her head on his chest; Christmas wishes do come true…

***

            Usagi grinned as she opened up Mamoru's gift on Christmas Day. It was wrapped in pink paper and had a silver bow on it. It was a tiny box, so she was fumbling with the paper as she unwrapped it. After creating a pile of little scraps of pink, she came across a silver box. She slowly took off the lid to see a gold chain holding a small glass bunny charm. 

            "Kawaii!" she cried out as she pulled it out of the box and quickly undid the clasp. "Arigato, Mamo-chan!"

            Mamoru smiled as he watched her place the necklace on her. If fit her perfectly: it was beautiful, it was a rabbit, and it was well, as stated before: perfect. He looked down at his gift; it was in a moderately large box wrapped in crimson paper. He tore at the paper to find a large blue box. Pondering what it might be, he opened it up to find a heaping wad of tissue paper. He dug through the paper to find the crystal figure, which was extremely beautiful.

            "Wow…" Mamoru said as he looked at it. Sure, many guys might have found a gift like this too girly, but it spoke strongly to him. Usagi and Mamoru when they were younger would pretend to be a prince and princess, always dancing together in their back yards. The rose in the hand seemed to symbolize the first flower that he ever gave Usagi, which he gave to her on her 14th birthday, asking her to be his girlfriend. He grinned as he looked up at Usagi's hopeful eyes.

            "It's beautiful…" he stated as he focused back on the figure.

            "Really? You like it?" she asked.

            "Hai, it's so perfect," he replied as he thumbed her cheek. 

            "I'm glad," she stated as she played with the charm on her necklace, which currently was wrapped around her neck. She crawled over to Mamoru and snuggled up against him, placing her head on his shoulder. This was too perfect, she just wished it would never end.

***

_A/N: Finished! I hope this wasn't boring, I was trying to make a chapter on how they act when they are apart and how happy they are when they're together. Next chapter there's going to be a slight problem… can anyone guess what's going to happen?? _

_XD Read and Review!!_


	4. The Letter

Moving Buddies

Chapter 4

Written by: MoonlightUsa

_AN: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Well, as I stated before, I have one fan of this story constantly poking me saying 'update it NOW,' so now that I have an idea on what to write, I'm now going to give you the 4th chapter of Moving Buddies. Read, review, and enjoy!_

_---_

          It was just one of those days.

          Professer Kinokoto was just… rambling. What exactly was it about again? Oh yea, some new technique that something or… ugh, who cares? She was a few chapters ahead with Ami-chan's help. It was April; she only had one more semester to go before getting her degree. She had sent in an application to Harvard, but heard nothing as of yet. She let out a loud sigh; she figured she would have heard from them. Her GPA was a 3.9 all thanks to Ami. She really worked her butt off to get this far to be with Mamoru, and she really hoped that she would hear something soon.

          "Tsukino-san?" a voice boomed through her thoughts.

          Startled, Usagi looked up from her puddle of drool that formed on her notebook. "Hai, sensei?"

          "Can you explain to the class what I just stated?" he stated, obviously angered with her that she was dozing off.

          She startled, then looked over to Ami. Slyly, she grabbed Ami's notebook and began to read what Ami copied down. As soon as she finished her explination, Professer Kinokoto gave a satisfied nod then turned around to the blackboard.

          "Usagi-chan, wht's up?" Ami whispered softly. "Why are you dozing off? Thinking of your application again?"

          Usagi gave a saddened nod. "It's not here yet, Ami-chan. Is that normal?"

          Ami looked at Usagi and gave her a reassuring smile. "Hai, Usagi-chan, I haven't gotten a response for mine, either. Don't fret, we'll get them soon."

          Usagi nooded, then went back to her thoughts. It was going to be a long day.

---

          "Mamoru-san!" a cheery voice boomed through the chilly air of Massachusetts.

          Mamoru looked over to see his friend, Keiko, running towards him on the slippery grounds. Just as she approached him, she managed to slip. Mamoru quickly caught her just before she hit the ground.

          Giving a rosy smile, she stood back up and blushed in embarrasment. "Gomen ne, Mamoru-san. These sidewalks are so slippery."

          He nodded. Keiko Urizawa was also a student here in Harvard and the two of them became close friends. She came here from Hiroshima last year, and the two of them became good friends due to their nationallity. Keiko was a cheerful person who was also highly intellegent; her intentions were to become a surgon and head back home to her family and fiancee and begin her medical career. She would always listen as he talked about how much he missed his Usako just as he would listen as she talked about her wedding plans with Hideki. The two of them shared a few classes together and helped one another out with studying; it never went farther than an innocent friendshiop between the two of them knowing eachother was very devoted to their loved ones back at home.

          "What's the rush?" Mamoru asked as he looked at Keiko trying to catch her breath.

          "Hideki called me; he got the invitation samples I sent him and he called to say that he loved the ice blue ones. I happened to agree, so we talked about how ice blue is going to be our color scheme!" she cried out in joy. "I can't wait to be a bride, wearing my beautiful white dress and my silky veil," she murmered as she blushed. He smiled as he looked at her all happy and wondered if this would be how Usako looked when they would be planning their wedding. He broke out in a huge smile, then began to walk to his dorm.

          "Mamoru," Keiko asked with a hint of curiosity, "what's with the huge grin?"

          "Nothing," he responded a little too quickly.

          "I know that look! You're thinking of Tsukino-san again, aren't you?"

          "When am I not?" he responded with a shrug.

          "I'll see you later, Mamoru-san!" Keiko said as she gasped looking at her watch and darted off to her next class.

          Mamoru stuffed his hands in his pocket as he walked the rest of the way to his dorm room. Spring here in Massachusetts was quite different from Juuban; it was much colder. He couldn't remember a time he saw snow back home during a time when it was supposed to warm up. His mind trailed back to Usagi again and wondered what she was doing this very moment. He looked at his watch _5:00__… she must be sleeping right now. _He smiled as he imagined her angelic face cuddeled in a pillow while Luna slept next to her. She would wake up in a few hours then head off to school to go study… uhm… heck, he still had no idea what she was studying. He tried to squirm it out of her friends, but they wouldn't budge. He figured it was probably animation or something so she could create her own manga knowing she loved to read them so much.

          Shortly he approached the large building and walked in. The heat welcomed his body as he walked over to the mail room. With a swift motion he took out his keys and opened his mailbox to discover a pink envelope. He took it out and looked at the senders name: Usagi Tsukino. Breaking out into a grin, he slammed the door and walked to the elevator to his dorm room to tear open the envelope and read the letter.

          _Dearest Mamo-chan,_

_          How's Harvard treating you? Is it still cold over by you? It isn't too bad right now; actually my flowers in the front yard are beginning to take bloom. I'm receiving my diploma next month and then I'm going to further on in my studies. You'd be so proud of me right now; in one of my classes I have a perfect 4.0! Of course it's thanks to Ami-chan's help, otherwise I probably would have failed out. _

_          You know the Three Lights, right, Mamo-chan? Well, they're here in Juuban, and well, one of them is kind of freaking me out. His name is Kou Seiya, and well, everywhere I go there he is. He keeps on calling me 'odango,' and I always tell him that name is reserved for you, not him, but he doesn't listen. I don't like him always following me, what should I do?_

_          I miss you so much Mamo-chan! However, I do have a surprise for you. Mama and Papa said for graduation they'd give me whatever I wanted, so naturally I told them I wanted you. So guess what? They're sending me to __America__ in June for a week! Can you believe it?! Oh Mamo-chan I'm so excited, I get to see what your new home is like! I can't wait to just be in your arms again and see you smile. Speaking of home, how is your father? I read in the papers that the company in __America__ is flourishing, so I bet he's happy. _

_                                                          Ai'shiteru, Mamo-chan. I'll see you soon._

_                                                                   Your Usako_

          Usagi. Coming. HERE?! Clenching the letter in his fist, he gave a cry of joy and jumped in the air. She was coming here! She was going to be here! He could barely contain his joy, he felt like running outside and jumping in the snow like a five year old. He looked outside; she would be here in 2 months. Hopefully it would warm up by the time she got here so he could bring her to a lot of attractions here.

          Grinning, he opened his windows and screamed out amongst his peers "USAKO IS COMING TO VISIT ME!"

---

          "Usagi!!" a voice boomed from the hallway. Popping her head out of her room, she looked down the hallway and swung her body over her bed. She walked over to the railing of the room, and then walked down the stairs to see her mom holding a package in her hands. Smiling, Ikuko handed her the package. Usagi looked down.

          Harvard.

          It was Harvard! She ripped open the envelope and yanked out the small letter while little brochures and packets fell to the floor.

          _Dear Ms. Tsukino_

_          First off, we would like to thank you for submitting your application to Harvard. We've spent many months reviewing applications and we would like to congratulate you on your application being chosen to study nursing. If you…_

Usagi couldn't read the letter anymore. She was accepted. She was going to Harvard! She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she jumped into her mother's arms, shouting over and over again "I GOT IN!"  Her mother laughed as she scooped her baby girl in her arms for a gigantic hug, then watched as she ran out of the house with the letter jumping up and down.

           Gomen Nasi, Minnasan. I would have loved to write more, but I have serious writers block. I promise, readers, once I get an idea on what more to write, I will post more. I'm not abandoning this story; just give me time to think of what to write. If anyone has ideas, don't be afraid to e-mail me: chibimakoto786hotmail.com Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
